Mentes abiertas, manos dispuestas
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Estaba atada. Tenía los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza atados a la cabecera de la cama. Sentía claramente el calor de otro cuerpo cerca del suyo, sentía su aroma a menta inundándole las fosas nasales… pero sobre todo, sentía sus manos tocándola.
1. Ella

_One Shot escrito especialmente para mi querida amiga Salma, como parte del juego "Amigo secreto" organizado en mi grupo de fans._

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero me llevo a Draco para pasar San Valentín._**

* * *

><p><strong>Mentes abiertas y manos dispuestas<strong>

Estaba atada. Tenía los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza atados a la cabecera de la cama. Una gota de sudor recorría su frente, pero ella, orgullosa, hacía todo el esfuerzo por no abrir los ojos.

Sentía claramente el calor de otro cuerpo cerca del suyo, sentía su aroma a menta inundándole las fosas nasales… pero sobre todo, sentía sus manos tocándola.

Por mucho que quiso resistirse, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sobresaltada cuando sintió un dedo acariciándola desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, pasando por el valle de sus senos sin ningún tipo de trapujos, para luego dedicarse a recorrer a palma abierta cada recoveco de su cuerpo, entreteniéndose sobre todo en sus pechos.

Estaba completamente aturdida. No podía hacer más que contornearse y retorcerse de placer. Tenía sed… sed que quería calmar en la boca de su acompañante, pero este parecía disfrutar del suplicio de no acceder a su deseo. Varias veces se acercó hasta su rostro al punto de mezclar sus alientos, pero cuando parecía que finalmente rozaría sus labios volvía a alejarse con la misma parsimonia y naturalidad desesperante con la que se había acercado.

En la oscuridad de aquella habitación no veía más que aquellos profundos ojos color mercurio mirándola con picardía… con deseo. Ni siquiera podía ver sus manos, pero ¡por Merlín que podía sentirlas! Justo tras que ese pensamiento surcó su mente, su cerebro pareció apagarse cuando un dedo hurgó por la intimidad de sus pliegues, no terminó de hacerse a la sensación cuando el travieso se atrevió a tocar su clítoris, acariciándolo circularmente y enviándole espasmos de goce.

De repente los dedos fueron dos, y sutilmente entre caricia y caricia se acercaron a su centro para penetrarla de una sola vez. Hermione gimió… por la sorpresa y por la satisfacción y nuevamente volvió a cerrar los ojos, sólo con la diferencia de que esta vez era porque no tenía fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos.

Los movimientos de esas tijeras comenzaron a hacerse más frenéticos, aumentando su velocidad y profundidad, obligándola a arquearse y a jadear sin ser capaz de mantener reparo alguno. Inconscientemente comenzó a mover lo único que se le permitía. Sus caderas emprendieron un vaivén completamente sincronizado con las invasiones a su interior y supo, que de alguna manera, a su compañero le agradaba la colaboración, lo que la incentivó aún más si se podía.

No le costó mucho tiempo conseguir su orgasmo y terminar rendida en el colchón intentando normalizar sus palpitaciones y respiración. Pero no logró conseguirlo pues cuando estaba en proceso, al bendito mal nacido se le antojó acariciar con su lengua el centro de su ombligo haciéndola humedecer nuevamente, como si no acabara de recibir probablemente la mejor masturbación de su vida.

El reflejo de la luna que entraba por la ventana le bastó para vislumbrar parte de la anatomía del muchacho. Sus manos eran grandes, bastante de hecho, contando con diez perfectos dedos finos y extremadamente largos. El hecho no le sorprendió, al contrario, le justificó como habían logrado profesar semejante delicia en su interior

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó hablando por primera vez. El chico soltó una risa ronca y se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído  
>-Lo sabes bien, Hermione –la manera en que pronunció su nombre la hizo estremecer- Sólo que no quieres admitirlo –le dijo y se volvió hasta su boca para apenas rozar su boca. Pudo sentir su lengua húmeda chocar contra sus labios, pero justo cuando hambrienta, se disponía a darle paso, todo se esfumó.<p>

-¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione! –alguien la llamaba insistente, pero intentando no levantar demasiado la voz. Hermione abrió los ojos precipitada cuando sintió que la zarandeaban por un brazo.  
>-¿Pero qué demo… -se auto interrumpió al darse cuenta el lugar en donde estaba y acompañada de quien. El profesor Bins daba imperturbablemente su clase de Historia de la Magia, la mayoría de los alumnos se sumía en un sueño profundo o se dedicaba a otros asuntos completamente ajenos a la clase y Harry Potter la observaba como si de repente le hubieran salido dos cabezas más o un tercer ojo<br>-¿Estás bien?  
>-¡Me quedé dormida! –exclamó más para sí misma que para su amigo- ¡Me quedé dormida! ¡Yo nunca me quedo dormida en una clase! Oh, por Merlín, ¡No puede ser!<br>-Tampoco es para tanto –intentó consolarla- Aquí todos se duermen, pero me asustaste porque parecías quejarte, no pude entender lo que decías pero te movías con molestia –A Hermione se le encendieron automáticamente las mejillas cuando tras la explicación de Harry las imágenes de su sueño inundaron su cabeza. ¿Quejarse? ¿Molestia? Había sentido de todo menos eso… ¡Menos mal que Harry no había podido entender sus balbuceadas!- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Estás bien? -insistió  
>-Sí.. ¡No!... digo, si, sí, estoy bien, Harry –respondió intentando evadir su mirada. Si había algo que Hermione Granger no sabía, era como mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo después de tal incómoda situación.<p>

Había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana hacia los jardines del colegio. Recién reaccionó cuando una mano se tendió frente a ella como a la espera de que se le hiciera entrega de algo.  
>El principal problema era haberse perdido las órdenes del profesor y ahora no saber qué era lo que tenía que entregar. Pero Hermione se había quedado en una pieza por otra razón: esa mano le resultaba tan familiar que hasta la zona baja de su cuerpo se tensó al reconocerla.<br>-Granger, se me está acalambrando la mano, y créeme que puedes hacer más que admirarla si lo evitas y me entregas el trabajo sobre _Los juicios de Salem_ ahora –Escupió con arrogancia al notar como los ojos avellanos se habían congelado mirando su mano. A pesar de encontrarse un tanto sorprendido por aquél incomprensible acto, se mostró tan inmutable como siempre.

Hermione salió de su estupor al escucharlo hablar, y un rojo fuego se hizo presente en sus mejillas. En un solo movimiento le tendió el trabajo que sacó de la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y salió prácticamente corriendo del aula dejando a un Draco Malfoy clavado en el lugar mirándola retirarse, mientras sonreía de lado orgulloso de descubrir una nueva y más divertida forma de turbar a la Gryffindor, y maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber tenido sueños húmedos con nada más y nada menos que su némesis –o mejor dicho, con sus aventureras manos-, por querer comprobar si sus habilidades eran al menos un cuarto de lo que eran en sueños y desear que cumpliera su parte del trato, ya que después de todo, actuó lo suficientemente rápido como para que no se acalambrara ¿no?


	2. Él

Se cagaba en Zabini. No había chance que el culpable de que ahora se encontrara encerrado en esa aula en la oscuridad total no fuera él; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era 5 de Junio, su cumpleaños, día en que el moreno tenía por costumbre hacer de esas bromitas pesadas.

Todavía recordaba, y no con menos enojo, como el año pasado, en su cumpleaños número 17, estuvo todo el día encerrado en el baño, intentando quitarse vaya a saber qué cosa que su mejor amigo le había encargado a Peeves para que le arrojara. Claro que con la poca simpatía que le tenía el poltergeist no le debió costar mucho convencerlo para que lo hiciera.

Volvió a intentar abrir la puerta, pero el resultado fue el mismo que cuando cruzó el umbral y la sintió cerrarse tras de sí. No había que hacer, estaba encerrado y debería permanecer allí hasta que el bueno para nada de Blaise decidiera que ya era un buen momento para sacarlo.

Se recargó en la puerta de madera y respiró hondo para intentar serenarse. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad era tal que apenas si podía ver a pocos pasos de dónde estaba.

No era difícil percibir que el aula era bastante grande. A pesar de estar en las mazmorras estaba seguro que nunca había entrado allí, tampoco recordaba de una puerta que se encontrara en ese sitio, pero él no era recurrente a caminar por la cercanía de los calabozos, por lo que podía adjudicárselo a una falla de memoria… raro porque tenía una muy prodigiosa, pero una vez podía fallarle, ¿no?

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y Draco se acordó demasiado tarde del refrán. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante con la intención de inspeccionar el lugar y se arrepintió inmediatamente al sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

No era novedad para nadie saber que Draco Malfoy no se caracterizaba precisamente por su valentía, sobre todo cuando era consciente de estar siendo víctima de una de las bromas de Zabini.

Se relajó cuando sintió unas manos femeninas cubrirle los ojos. Su primer pensamiento fue asumir que se trataba de Astoria, la más pequeña de las hermanas Greengrass; hacía varias semanas que la pequeña se había vuelto en su sombra y pesadilla personal. A pesar de sus incontables rechazos, ella seguía insistiendo, y podía asegurar que cada vez ponía más ahínco.

Sería más fácil volver a rechazarla y aguantar un rato de sus lloriqueos a lo que fuera que podía hacerle Blaise.

Pero no llegó a terminar de formular ese pensamiento y relajarse cuando notó, sin ningún tipo de lugar a equivocación, que esas no eran las manos de Astoria.

Aquellas eran mucho más pequeñas y se sentían bastante más ásperas, hasta se atrevía a decir que eran víctimas de los callos que provocaban de tanto escribir las plumas.

Sin embargo no fue capaz de volver a alterarse o siquiera tensarse un poco. Esas manos le transmitían una confianza que nunca había experimentado. Por mucha hormona revolucionada, la desconfianza siempre pesaba más en él… aunque evidentemente este no era el caso.

Escuchó la cantarina risa de la misteriosa chica y quiso voltearse, pero esta se lo impidió. Inmediatamente sintió su respiración cerca… muy cerca.

-Tranquilo dragón -le susurró al oído golpeándole el cuello con su aliento- confía en mi.

Já. Que sencillo era lo que pedía. Confiar en una loca que lo había encerrado en una habitación, le cubría los ojos y él no tenía la menor idea quien era. Cómo si fuera a confiar en ella en esas condiciones…

Entonces, ¿por qué caminaba hasta dónde ella lo arrastraba sin mostrar oposición?

No comprendió como, ya que tenía las dos manos sobre sus ojos, pero la chica se las ingenió para que de alguna manera comenzara a sonar una canción.

La melodía que llenaba el ambiente era extremadamente sensual. La canción era muggle, lo sabía, pero no le importó. Tanto la música como la voz del cantante creaban un clima perfecto, por lo que puso mayor atención en intentar escuchar la letra.

_**All that I want **–todo lo que necesito-**  
>Is stillness of heart <strong>–es tranquilidad en mi corazón-**  
>So I can start <strong>–para poder empezar-**  
>To find my way <strong>–a encontrar mi camino-**  
>Out of the dark <strong>–fuera de la oscuridad-**  
>And into your heart <strong>–y dentro de tu corazón- _

Supo que tenía que frenar sólo porque sus piernas chocaron contra algo, que por la altura, no le costó mucho deducir que se trataba de un sillón… o una cama. Tragó en seco.

Volvió a escuchar la risa de la muchacha y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando las manos que hasta entonces posaban sobre sus ojos, fueron descendiendo hasta estacionarse en los primeros botones de su camisa, los cuales comenzó a desabotonar yendo al ritmo de la música. Sólo había desprendido los cuatro primeros, cuando tomo ambos lados y tiró de ellos haciendo saltar el resto y dejando su torso al completo descubierto.

Ella seguía completamente pegada a su espalda, mientras ahora, sus manos vagaban por sus pectorales y abdomen. A su paso iba dejando una estela de electricidad y el contacto que comenzó como apenas una suave caricia, ahora se había vuelto mucho más duro, los dedos se clavaban en su piel intentando fundirse con ella; aunque no pudiera verse, podía asegurar que debía estar lleno de marcas rojizas.

Sintió la humedad de unos labios contra su cuello y tembló irremediablemente. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando. Siempre era él el dominante, el que llevaba el ritmo, el que seducía y hacía perder la capacidad de razonar en sus acompañantes. Nunca había permitido que fuera al revés, no le gustaba estar a merced de nadie, no le gustaba perder el control sobre sí mismo. Así que, ¿por qué ahora se dejaba a completa disposición de unas manos de las que ni siquiera conocía su dueña?

Sentir que los dedos de su misteriosa compañera se aventuraban más al sur y comenzaban a jugar con su cinturón lo sacó por completo de sus cavilaciones. Soltó todo el aire de golpe y nuevamente intento voltearse, pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, ella lo volvió a evitar

-Shhh –siseó contra su oído mandándole un escalofrío a todas sus terminales nerviosas. Y como si nada hubiese interrumpido, ella volvió a su tarea.

Con la misma facilidad con la que se deshizo del cinturón, se ocupó de desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Traviesamente acarició sus piernas mientras volvía a subir, sin apartarse ni siquiera cuando llegó a su bóxer, ni titubear a la hora de acariciar su hombría.

Draco cerró los ojos y soltó un jadeo ronco, provocando que su acompañante soltara una risita orgullosa, lo que de repente, más allá de su revolución hormonal, dañó su orgullo y lo hizo bullir en rabia. Esta vez sí logró voltearse, pero el movimiento no tuvo finalidad deseada, dado que su compañera lo aprovechó para empujarlo por el pecho haciéndolo sentar de golpe en el sillón e inmediatamente colocarse a horcajadas cobre él.

El rubio abrió los ojos y boqueó cual pez fuera del agua por la sorpresa, sin encontrar sus cuerdas vocales para pedirle a esa loca que se apartara.

Mucho menos pudo hacerlo cuando dicha loca escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello llenando sus pulmones de la fragancia mezcla de vainilla y canela que emanaba su cabello y comenzó a mover sus caderas estimulando que sus sexos se rozaran.

Cuando creyó que su miembro iba a morir por el encierro de su bóxer, esas benditas manos lo liberaron, pero no para otra cosa que hacerlo cautivo de sus propios dedos que se cerraron a su alrededor.

Al movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas se sumó el de su mano subiendo y bajando con rapidez por su intimidad. Draco no pudo aguantar más la picazón de sus manos y por primera vez se atrevió a tocarla, colocando una en su cintura y con la otra sujetándose a su asiento, para luego comenzar a moverse al mismo ritmo para colaborar con la fricción.

La identidad de la mujer seguía siendo una completa incógnita, pero lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era hundirse en ella de una buena vez. Aunque por lo que parecía, ella no tenía ningún interés en dejar su tarea.

Justo en ese momento ella se detuvo en seco, y él ya se saboreó el momento que creía estaba por suceder. Ambas manos se colocaron a los lados de su cara y percibió nuevamente su aliento golpeándole en el oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco –susurró con el deseo impreso en cada una de sus palabras.

Él quiso aprovechar el momento para buscar sus labios, pero ella lo esquivó hábilmente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja antes de soltar otra de sus risitas traviesas, pararse y de un instante al otro perderse en la oscuridad, llevándose con ella el sonido de la canción que había sonado una vez tras otra hasta el momento.

Abrió los ojos y notó la diferencia porque la habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de una vela… Theo siempre tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y se quedaba hasta altísimas horas leyendo.

Su respiración estaba aceleradísima y podía notar las gotas de sudor recorrerlo, las sábanas estaban completamente revueltas y le sorprendía que ninguno de sus compañeros –sobre todo Nott, a quién sabía despierto- se hubiera percatado de su exaltación.

Tomó su varita y alumbró el reloj que descansaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama. _¡Mierda!, _pasaban cuarenta minutos de la media noche, estaba completamente desvelado y con una tremenda erección entre las piernas. _Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco._

— — — — — — — — — —

Caminaba por vaya a saber que pasillo del castillo cuando la vio… o mejor dicho, la escuchó.

Hermione Granger caminaba directamente hacia él, cargada de tantos libros que lo único que podía divisar era su incontrolable melena sobresaliendo. Había estado tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la tuvo a escasos metros y la escuchó cantar… el problema radicaba en que la maldita venía tarareando la canción que lo estaba torturando desde que se levantó… la canción que sonaba en su sueño.

Tal fue la sorpresa que se quedó completamente estaqueado a mitad del camino, desatando el caos.

La castaña iba con la convicción que quien la viera con su torre de libros impidiéndole la visión la esquivaría. Error. No contaba con un rubio perdido en su estupor plantado justamente en línea recta frente a ella.

No hay que tener muy desarrollado el ojo interior para predecir lo que sucedió: Los dos cuerpos chocaron de lleno resultando una decena de libros desparramados a su alrededor.

Por lo menos sirvió para que Draco reaccionara… a medias.

Porque si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos no se hubiese agachado a recoger los libros, dejado a una anonadada Gryffindor mirándolo.

Poco después ella también se agachó y Draco volvió a perderse cuando al tener las cabezas tan juntas le llegó el perfume a vainilla y canela que tan fielmente recordaba.

La cosa se puso peor cuando ambos fueron en busca del mismo libro y sus manos se tocaron. Ya era demasiado, el maldito destino le estaba jugando una broma demasiado pesada y de mal gusto y Draco no pudo soportarlo más.

Se paró de un solo movimiento, y sin una mirada más, sin perder un sólo segundo se volteó y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas sin saber a dónde carajos lo estaban llevando sus pies, mientras se restregaba las manos en un vano intento de quitarse la sensación de los dedos de Granger en ellas, de las putas manos que lo habían acariciado tan tortuosamente en su sueño.

-¡Malfoy! –escuchó que lo llamaban. Era su voz. A pesar de haber parado su caminata en el instante, tuvo un pequeño debate interno antes de darse vuelta y enfrentarla. –Fe… Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo medio tartamudeando.

No sabe que fue peor, si las palabras, si la tímida sonrisa que le regaló, o la manera en que se mordió el labio inferior después. Sólo sabe que volvió a girarse y reanudó su marcha con mayor velocidad si era posible.

_-¡Maldita Granger! –_escupió entre dientes mientras, sin perder el ritmo, cerraba los ojos e intentaba recomponer su respiración aflojándose la corbata. _-¡Maldito tú también!_- maldijo ahora mirando hacia su zona baja, que al parecer sí estaba contenta por el saludo de la Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco! jajaja._

_Ya sé, esto iba a ser un OS, pero ya ven, tuvo continuación y una bastante más larga que el comienzo :P. No voy a decir que voy a escribir un tercer capítulo, porque por ahí me soy yeta y después no puedo escribirlo. Así que no prometo nada. Ustedes piensen que es el último y no se ilusionen por las dudas :P_

_Para las que no conocen la canción y les interesa, se trata de** Stilness of Heart** de **Lenny Kravitz**_

_Espero que les haya gustado y con esto hacer más liviana la espera por el capítulo de DITD... no desesperéis que ya estoy trabajando en él :)_

_Lots of love _

**Ilwen**_(05/06/2012) _


	3. Ellos

-¡Oh, no otra vez! –Exclamó cuando luego de recibir el impacto de un hechizo en pleno pasillo había terminado encerrado en un aula en desuso y a oscuras -¡Lumos! –para su sorpresa su varita respondió perfectamente; recordó que en ninguno de sus sueños siquiera pensaba en usarla, y una idea atravesó su mente, _"y si esta vez…_". Para salir de la duda se dio un ligero pellizco en el brazo, pero sentirlo pareció no haber sido suficiente, porque para re confirmarlo se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, provocando que enseguida comenzara a sangrar -¡Mierda! –eso sí le había dolido.

-¿Mal… Malfoy? –una voz femenina llegó desde el interior de la habitación.

Para no ser un sueño se estaba pareciendo demasiado a uno.

Con un movimiento de varita iluminó por completo el lugar dejándole visible a una menuda castaña sentada a unos metros suyo sobre un pupitre

-¡Por Merlín, estás sangrando! –No se había dado cuenta que la sangre había chorreado por todo su dedo y llegado hasta la palma, dando la impresión de ser una herida mucho más grande de la que en realidad era; y la preocupación percibida en la voz de la chica, lo había dejado estaqueado y mudo. Cuando volvió a reaccionar ya la tenía de pie plantada frente a él –Déjame ver eso –ordenó tomándole la mano para examinarla, él se dejo hacer hasta que se sobresaltó al sentir los labios femeninos rodear su dedo.

Hermione había actuado inconscientemente, algo en su mente la había llevado ante el recuerdo de su madre haciendo eso mismo para detener la sangre cuando ella era pequeña y se lastimaba.

Pero definitivamente Malfoy no era un niño pequeño, y mucho menos ella su madre, por lo que la situación se le volvió un tanto incómoda en cuanto se dio cuenta de como había accionado.

Cuando quiso alejarse, cometió el error de primero alzar la vista y chocar directo con el par de orbes de acero que la observaban fijamente, sin ninguna emoción legible. Se mantuvieron así, sin moverse, apenas parpadeando; Hermione aún con el dedo de Draco entre sus labios y con la respiración notablemente agitada, y él sintiendo crecer algo en sus pantalones ante tal visión.

-No sabía que fueras vampiro, Granger –bromeó con intención de romper la tensión, haciéndola inmediatamente volver en sí y distanciarse unos cuantos pasos.

-Yo… lo siento… yo no… -balbuceó. Al admitirse que no podría armar una frase coherente le dio la espalda para ocultar su vergüenza, y volvió a acercarse al pupitre.

Por supuesto que no se esperaba que él la siguiera, ni mucho menos que la abrazara por la cintura pegándole la espalda a su pecho y haciéndole notar cierta dureza contra su trasero.

-Hermione… -susurró él contra su oído y fue lo último que necesitó para desconectar su cerebro.

Instintivamente separó un poco las piernas y echó las caderas hacia atrás en búsqueda de profundizar el roce que Draco provocaba al frotarse cadenciosamente contra ella.

Una de las manos que descansaba en su cintura comenzó un camino ascendente sin despegarse ni un segundo de su cuerpo en el trayecto. Pasó por su abdomen, sus pechos, su clavícula, y finalmente reposó sobre su boca.

Hermione sintió el metálico sabor a sangre en su boca y sonrió al reconocer la herida del dragón antes de sacar la lengua y rodearle el dedo sensualmente. Mientras repetía la tarea con el resto de la mano, sentía los golpes contra su trasero cada vez más duros, más continuados, más largos.

Lamió y succionó con devoción cada uno de esos delgados y finos dedos. Recordó lo que en sus sueños habían sido capaces de hacer y no pudo evitar que un gemido brotara de sus labios, provocando que Draco, como un eco, la imitara en la acción.

Iba a protestar cuando el rubio le quitó su fuente de diversión de la boca, pero dicha protesta murió en su garganta cuando sintió la misma mano acariciar su pierna primero, y luego perderse bajo su falda.

No supo ni cuando, ni como se deshizo de sus bragas, pero al sentir sus caricias en su zona más íntima tampoco se puso a pensarlo mucho, menos cuando cayó en cuenta que la humedad que los lubricaba era su propia saliva, lo que extrañamente para ella, la excitó más.

Hubo un instante, uno muy pequeño, en el que tuvo miedo. Miedo que la fantasía se rompiera, quela realidad no fuera lo que en sus sueños y que la comparación la desilusionara. Pero el instante fue tan fugaz como su cuerpo comenzó a asimilar los agasajos que estaba recibiendo. ¡Por Morgana! Eso era mucho mejor de lo que su mente se había atrevido a imaginar… mucho mejor.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los jadeos y gemidos se escapaban de ella sin control, sus caderas se movían frenéticas, consiguiendo un mayor contacto por ambos frentes.

Desde su posición, el cuello blanquecino de Draco había quedado a su perfecta disposición. Sin poderse contener, lo recorrió con la lengua desde la base hasta llegar a la mandíbula.

-Muérdeme –la voz de su acompañante le llegó tan débil que creyó haberlo imaginado- Muérdeme, Granger.

Y Granger no necesitó que le repitieran la invitación. Con la lengua volvió a recorrerle el cuello hasta sentir bajo ella el palpitar de una vena. Sonrió contra su piel y el choque de su respiración le provocó miles de escalofríos a su víctima, que comenzó a bombear dentro de ella con más fuerza.

Primero fue un pequeño beso, pero luego apoyó sus labios abiertos y succionó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos. Ambos estaban siendo protagonistas de un placer indescriptible, tanto que Draco no fue capaz de contener un gemido ronco por un segundo más. Una vez se separó, lamió con orgullo la marca rojiza que había dejado sobre la pálida piel, para justo después clavar sus dientes en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho que acababa de llevarla a un maravilloso orgasmo.

Las piernas se le habían vuelto gelatina y agradecía que Draco la estuviese sujetando con fuerza. Cuando los espasmos cesaron y fue recuperando la compostura, las fichas de lo que acababa de suceder le fueron cayendo una a una y se vio invadida por una ola de vergüenza.

Un beso de Draco sobre su cuello la sacó de su estupor, y dudó que el rubio estuviese usando Legeremancia con ella cuando inmediatamente después de haber pensado que no quería voltearse y enfrentarlo, él la hizo girar y le levantó la cara sujetándola por el mentón para que lo mirara a la cara. Por mucho que intentó rehuir a su mirada, a la larga terminó cediendo. Fue a decir algo, sin saber bien que, pero al separar los labios se vio imposibilitada por un dedo sobre ellos.

-Shh –susurró mientras la miraba con una expresión indescriptible, era una mirada demasiado tierna y cálida para venir de Malfoy. Pero cuando la besó por primera vez, esa percepción se incrementó. Draco la besaba despacio, dulcemente, no con la fuerza y el desespero que ella esperaba debido a la ocasión. Eran besos pequeños, alternando sus labios inferior y superior, separándose los milímetros suficientes para verla a los ojos, y volviendo a la carga.

La boca le escocía. Tanto que fue ella la que echándole los brazos al cuello lo retuvo más contra sí y separó los labios en una clara invitación que el rubio no tardó en aprovechar filtrando su lengua.

Y ahí la calma se fue al demonio… o quizá fueron ellos quienes descendieron a los infiernos.

-Yo también quiero tocarte –murmuró ella todavía contra sus labios cuando sintió las manos del rubio apresando su trasero. Draco sonrió ante el pedido y la visión de sus mejillas ruborizadas… era tan hermosa. Inmediatamente él mismo se sacó la camisa de dentro del pantalón y tomó las manos de Hermione guiándolas hasta bajo la prenda.

Al contrario de lo que ella imaginaba, la piel de Draco estaba caliente. Los roces comenzaron como un desliz suave, de reconocimiento; pero a medida que los besos se intensificaban, las manos empezaron a emplear más fuerza, más desespero, como si buscaran traspasar la barrera que la piel le suponía. Hasta que en un momento la pasión le ganó y, desprendiéndolo por completo de la camisa, comenzó a esparcir besos por todo su torso.

La mente de Draco se encontraba en algún tipo de dimensión desconocida. Las manos de aquella mujer lo estaban trasladando a un sitio del que no quería volver, del que no sabía si sería capaz. Remontarse a aquellos sueños, reconocer las manos que ahora lo tocaban como las que lo habían torturado de esa manera tan placentera, sólo lograba incrementar su excitación, y su calor corporal era una fiel prueba de ello.

Y cuanto más al sur bajaban las caricias, su mente más lejos volaba. Sintió soltarse la hebilla de su cinturón, sintió sus pantalones deslizarse por sus piernas, sintió aquellas pequeñas manos recorriéndolo, masajeándolo, jugando con él. Pero sólo era capaz de cerrar los ojos, aferrarse a algo que no estaba muy seguro de que se trataba y dejarse hacer, dejarse llevar.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de sus pasos, no sabía como proceder y se estaba dejando guiar puramente por sus instintos, algo dentro de ella le hacía actuar, y por las reacciones de su atendido parecía que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Se sentía avergonzada, no lo podía evitar; pero no por estarle dando placer de aquella forma al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, sino por sentir como ella misma volvía a humedecerse mientras lo hacía.

En algún momento la mente de Draco volvió a la tierra e interrumpió la tarea de Hermione invitándola a incorporarse. Fue dejándole besos por todo su rostro, acercándose a sus labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

-Llevas demasiada ropa, Hermione –protestó buscándola justo detrás de la oreja. Y de hecho así era, la única prenda de la que había sido despojada, y de la que no había como, eran sus bragas, mientras que por el contrario, el Slytherin lo único que llevaba era su pantalón a la altura de las rodillas y sus bóxers… sin contar que ella misma había sacado su miembro de allí dentro.

Pero Draco apenas le había quitado la túnica y abierto la camisa cuando cuatro palabras surgieron irrefrenablemente de ella, cambiándoles el rumbo.

-Te necesito dentro. Ahora

Y sin hacerla esperar más, el dragón la alzó para que ella enredara las piernas en su cadera y con cuidado, pero no con lentitud, se fue arrodillando hasta recostarla en el piso, separarle las piernas y hundirse en ella. Así, sin avisos previos, con los pantalones a la rodilla y el bóxer a medio poner.

A pesar de la sorpresa, el grito que profirió Hermione fue de completo placer. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de lleno y de golpe, no era comparable con ninguna experiencia.

Mientras comenzaba a moverse en ella, Draco aprovechó a terminar la tarea inconclusa de quitarle la camisa, luego la sujetó por la espalda y la incorporó hasta auparla sobre él; la nueva posición provocó un fuerte gemido de la muchacha, quien inmediatamente le tomó el ritmo y comentó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo coordinando los movimientos con él.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, la deshizo también del molesto sostén, liberando así un par de pechos que se mostraron erguidos frente a él, a la altura perfecta para ser atacados. Hermione tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y le jaló del cabello al sentir el contacto de los labios, y posteriormente la lengua, de Draco sobre aquella zona tan sensible para ella.

El silencio de la habitación se llenó de suspiros, gemidos, jadeos y besos. Sus nombres salían constantemente de la boca del otro, lo que los hacía encenderse aún más.

-Hermione… -el llamado sonó distinto, como un pedido, o un aviso. Y Hermione lo entendió sin que tuviese que continuar la oración.

-Hazlo –asintió.

Draco cerró los ojos y aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas. Pronto las exclamaciones fueron más altas, las respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas, y los movimientos más erráticos. El clímax los alcanzó abrazados, con la cabeza oculta en el cuello de su acompañante, con los cuerpos sudados y los corazones desbocados.

Lentamente, Draco la fue recostando nuevamente y se quedó sobre Hermione, todavía intentando reponerse. Como acto reflejo ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras él cerraba los ojos y normalizaba su respiración oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Luego de un rato, cuando hizo acopio suficiente de fuerzas, se retiró acostándose a su lado para no matarla aplastándola, y fue ese repentino cambio de peso, el vacío y frío del que su cuerpo fue víctima, lo que sacó a Hermione de su burbuja.

Como si se hubiese activado alguna clase de dispositivo, Hermione se incorporó de repente cubriéndose los pechos y buscando con la mirada la ubicación de sus pertenencias, hasta que chocó con el rostro de Malfoy, que la miraba con una ceja alzada, interrogante.

-Yo… ¡Oh, por Morgana!... –Draco sonrió sinceramente ante la perturbación que atravesaba la Gryffindor.

-Shh… cállate y ven aquí –le pidió tironeándola del brazo y recostándola a su lado. Le besó la frente –No arruines el momento –ronroneó. Hermione sonrió, se recostó sobre su pecho, y entre risas le terminó de quitar con los pies los pantalones que se le habían quedado "atascados" en las pantorrillas. Draco rio ante el gesto.

-Estábamos un poco apurados –ironizó. Hermione asintió sintiendo los círculos que el rubio trazaba con el dedo sobre su espalda.

Generalmente, luego del sexo, las personas entran en un estado a gusto consigo mismos, llenos de una especie de paz y esa rara felicidad que da paso el placer. Pero Hermione se sentía mejor que eso; podría acostumbrarse a vivir así toda su vida, con esos brazos rodeándola y ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, escuchando esos latidos y esa respiración acompasada… Draco Malfoy era más de lo que podía desear, estaba completamente justificado su éxito con las mujeres. Recordando el rumor, que ya más que un rumor era un hecho constatado, sobre que el Slytherin nunca se quedaba con sus conquistas luego del revolcón, Hermione sonrió. Podía ser que no fuera completamente cierto, pero estaba segura que no debían ser muchas las que tuvieran el placer de verlo como ella en ese momento.

Malfoy parecía otra persona, con su semblante distendido, los ojos cerrados y hasta una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Su pelo siempre engominado caía desprolijamente sobre su frente, con algunos mechones interfiriendo entre sus largas pestañeas. Sonrió ante su ironía cuando la comparación con un ángel cruzó por su mente.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos –bromeó Draco haciéndola sobresaltar- ¿En que pensabas?

-En nada… -respondió nerviosa por ser descubierta in fraganti

-Claro, y por ello te sobresaltaste cuando te hablé –Hermione se sonrojó- Podía oír los engranajes de tu cerebro desde aquí –bromeó- Dime…

-No es nada importante, de verdad

-Hermione…

-Te burlarás de mí, o te reirás –protestó intentando disuadirlo

-Prometo no hacerlo –aseguró con firmeza. Él podía ser tan o más cabezotas que ella- Hermione se vio acorralada y se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-Que eres muy hermoso –confesó escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando el eco de la risa del rubio resonar en su tórax.

-Que bueno, así no desentonaré a tu lado –contestó abrazándola más contra él y besándole la cabeza. No le había dado un ataque de humildad de golpe, él sabía muy bien de su belleza y muchas mujeres se lo habían dicho… pero ninguna como ella; ninguna con esa inocencia y timidez, no de esa forma que denotaba sinceridad y no condescendencia.

-No me quiero despertar. No esta vez –murmuró aún contra su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza. Draco volvió a reír. Esas actitudes de niña pequeña lo volvían loco, que la leona que él conocía y que le había mostrado minutos atrás tuviese esos momentos de vulnerabilidad sólo le despertaba su instinto protector y las ganas de tenerla siempre como ahora, a guardo entre sus brazos.

-Sé que lo de recién fue fabuloso, pero puedo asegurarte que no fue ningún sueño, princesa –respondió finalmente, aunque sin expresar que le llamara poderosamente la atención su comentario, ¿acaso ella también habría soñado con…? –Si quieres podemos repetir, para ver si así te convences -agregó con voz seductora, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo de indagar más en el asunto.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que le pegaba suavemente en e hombro para luego volver a besarlo… sólo para cerciorarse de que todo fuera real, claro.

Por lo que ninguno escuchó al otro lado de la puerta a dos chicas que reían orgullosas por el éxito de su plan. Al fin sus amigos dejarían de dar vueltas, o al menos ahora las darían juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Esta foto es completamente culpa de Lourdes que anduvo subiendo fotos de Tom Felton a mi Grupo de Fans ( www. facebook (.com) /groups/FansIlwenMalfoy/) que dispararon mi mete hasta esto caminos pecaminosos (?_

_Bueno, ahora sí, es el último. Lo juro solemnemente._

_Con este capítulo me di cuenta que aunque quiera hacer un fic completamente sexópata (JAJAJA) me puede la vena romántica y un poquito de ternura y cositas así me sale, no puedo contra mi._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado!_

**Ilwen **(16/09/12)


End file.
